


Pizza and blankets

by georgerussell63



Series: green & gold [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Panic Attacks, Young Love, i wrote this in one day and it's unbetaed, my wifi isn't working and it inspired me to write this, spending my 4g just to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgerussell63/pseuds/georgerussell63
Summary: The Wi-Fi stops working and George panics because he can't finish his essay. Lando brings pizza and blankets to distract him.





	Pizza and blankets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go because, surprise, my Wi-Fi stopped working.  
Hope you enjoy!

George is just about to finish his essay when it happens. One of the pages with research he’s been using buffers when he clicks on a new link. Reloading it doesn’t help, either. He watches as the reload icon circles until his patience runs out. He clicks on the Wi-Fi symbol to investigate what’s going on, groaning in annoyance at the text that appears. 

‘No internet’ 

Great. Just great. He’s almost finished his ten-page essay and now he can’t continue. He knows he shouldn’t have left it until the very end of the semester, but still. For a moment he contemplates bullshitting the final few paragraphs of the text and just handing it in, but he knows he won’t get away with that. He closes his laptop with a huff, resisting the urge to fling it across the room. His head drops down into his hands, sleeves pressed tightly against his eyes. There’s a burning sensation in his throat and eyes, and he manages to hold back a sob. Nothing’s going right. He’s not doing well in his classes, the boy he likes will never like him back, and now he can’t even finish this stupid essay. 

He doesn’t realise how much his heart rate has sped up until he hears a knock on his door. When he answers the door and sees who’s behind it, he doesn’t know whether he should be happy or not. It’s the boy from down the hall- the boy he’s had a crush on all year. The few times they’ve talked consist of saying ‘hi’ to each other in the hallways and that one time George locked himself out of his room and Lando invited him over for dinner.

“Hey, Lando,” he manages to say, and he hopes he doesn’t sound as breathless as he feels.

“Hey!” Lando invites himself in, letting himself fall down on George’s couch. “Is your internet working? Because mine isn’t. I was playing video games and all of a sudden nothing would load so I thought I would-” He pauses. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” George runs a hand through his hair. Are his hands trembling? They are. Fuck. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He sits down on the couch, sighing. His intents to leave enough space between them turns out to be unnecessary, however, as Lando immediately closes the gap between them, putting his hand on George’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure?” Lando asks. “You can tell me if something’s bothering you. Unless you don’t want to, of course. If you don’t want to tell me that’s fine as well.”

“It’s just…” His throat closes up and a weight settles in his chest as his voice fades into silence. He’s aware he’s breathing way too quickly, but he can’t get himself to calm down. Tears start to well up in his eyes. Lando is looking at him, searching for eye contact, but George is too embarrassed to look back. This is the second time he’s spending some actual time with his crush and he’s panicking. He wishes he could just disappear.

“There’s this essay that I have to finish, and now I can’t- I can’t finish it. The deadline is tomorrow but I just wanted to get it over with.” He inhales shakily. “On top of that, the essay sucks so I’ll never get a good mark and I’ll fail my class and…” He’s pretty sure he’s hyperventilating at this point, and he pulls at his hair in frustration. “Everything’s going wrong.” 

The sounds around him blur just like his vision, and George is vaguely aware of Lando taking his hands into his own. He can tell Lando is trying to tell him something, but he can’t make out the words. It only becomes clear to him when Lando grips George’s hands more tightly, moving one to his chest and the other to George’s. 

“Deep breaths,” Lando’s voice pierces through the cloud that hangs between them. “Can you feel my breathing?” 

George nods shakily, doing his best to match his breathing with Lando’s. After what feels like hours, he can finally feel the tight grip around his chest starting to loosen. They stay like that for a moment: completely silent, fingers entangled, George with one hand on Lando’s chest and one on his own.

“Sorry about that,” George mutters when he’s sure his breathing is normal again. “I didn’t mean to ruin your night like this.”

Lando huffs. “Don’t worry about it. You haven’t ruined my night.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. Do you think you’ll be able to finish your essay tomorrow?”

“I guess.” George fidgets with a loose thread in the couch. If there is anything he doesn’t want to think about right now, it’s that damned essay. “Yes. Why?”

“I thought, in the meantime, we could do something fun?”

“Like what?” It must be after twelve in the morning already. On a typical night, George would already be asleep, but this isn’t a typical night. Besides, Lando might be fed up with him after having to deal with all of this, so he better spend some time with him while Lando’s still up for it.

“We can… watch a film? I still have a few films downloaded on Netflix; I can get my laptop if you want?” 

George nods shakily, too exhausted to do anything but watch as Lando leaves the room. Lando comes back a few minutes later with two huge blankets trailing on the floor behind him. He’s balancing a cardboard box on his laptop.

“I brought pizza and blankets!”

“Pizza? Lando, I’ve had dinner already.”

Lando shuts the door behind him and kicks off his shoes. “It’s leftovers from yesterday. But it’s safe to eat, I promise! See it as a midnight snack.” He sets the box down on George’s desk. “You don’t really have a comfortable spot to sit down and chill, do you?” 

“Well, I don’t really ‘chill’ that often.”

Before George can object, Lando opens the door to his bedroom. So much for privacy. He turns on the lights and gasps in surprise.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a king-size bed? That’s the perfect spot, come on.” Lando grabs George’s hand and pulls him up from the couch with remarkable ease. They sit down on the bed with the laptop and pizza box between them, the two extra blankets draped over their shoulders. Usually, George doesn’t allow any food on his white sheets, but right now he couldn’t care less. He’s just happy to get some distraction, especially distraction that comes in the form of the boy he’s been crushing on since the first time he saw him.

George feels himself sink into the mattress about an hour later, eyelids getting so heavy he can’t help but close them. When Lando notices George has stopped paying attention to the film, he closes his laptop and sets the empty pizza box aside, jumping off of the bed to turn off the lights. For a moment, George thinks Lando is about to leave, but the other boy makes his way back in the dark. He shuffles onto the bed and underneath the blankets.

“Are you asleep?” Lando whispers, scooting a bit closer to George.

“Not yet. Almost.” 

“Is it okay if I stay for a bit?”

George can feel his arm brush against Lando’s underneath the blankets, and he carefully leans into touch. “Yes, that’s okay. And, Lando?”

“Hm?” 

“Thank you.”


End file.
